


Spellbound

by sexyblueeyeddevils



Series: Spellbound [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, just general smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyblueeyeddevils/pseuds/sexyblueeyeddevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt needs to release some steam aka, nervous energy, Jean gets stuck Bertl sitting, not like that's much of a chore he minds doing at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> smut..had to get it out. you're welcome. I make no apologies.

Jean collected his beer at the bar; paying the bartender he looks over the sea of people to find his friends. Spellbound is especially packed tonight. The loud pounding base and thrumming music swallows up most conversations. The tiny Goth bar is usually low-key but had recently gone through an extensive renovation to expand the dance floor. And every Goth in the tri-state area seemed to be here tonight.

VNV Nation, 'Electronaut', blared through the speakers. Through the flashing lights he spotted Bertholdt on the dance floor. The tall brunette was fairly easy to find being that he usually towered over everyone there unless they were wearing six inch lifts. Jean knew Reiner wouldn’t be too far from where Bertholdt was. He usually chose to watch him dance rather than participate. That is unless they were playing Rammstein or Ministry or something along those lines.

Jean found him leaning on the railing in the far corner. ‘Figures.’ He makes his way towards Reiner through the throng of people. He’s nursing a bottle of beer and holding a mug in the other hand. They make eye contact as Jean got closer, both nodding in acknowledgement. 

He looked at Reiner’s drinks. “Double fisting it tonight?”

“Nah, this is Bertl’s. Bar got too crowded and he wanted to dance.” Reiner looks like he had just gotten out of work, still wearing a black button up and black dress pants. The top two buttons of his shirt undone, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. That was the best thing about Goths; they didn’t care what you wore just as long as you showed up. 

“Where’s Marco?” Reiner questioned as he ogled Jean. He dressed in dark blue jeans, black and white chucks and a black t-shirt that read, ‘Tell Your Mom I Said Hi.’ ‘Nice.’ Jean was an ass when he wanted to be, but he was a good guy. You just had to get past the layers of cynicism, sarcasm and douche baggary to find it.

Jean brought his beer to his lips. “Marco had a ‘Team Builder’ (air quotes) after work to see who could kiss the bosses ass the hardest.”

They both knew how much Marco hated functions like that but always put on happy smile anyway. He showed up for the events but refused to kiss anyone’s backside for the sake of his job. Marco let it be known when he got home someone’s ass was getting fucked up within the next twenty-four hours after following these events. He wasn’t normally aggressive unless it was team builder time.

“Wonder who’s gonna get it this time.” Reiner smirked. Last time it was Bertholdt, bent over the washing machine. The time before Jean got it under the hood of his car as he tried to change the fan belt. 

“I don’t know Reiner, looks like you’re up.” His eyes drifted back towards Bertholdt. He commanded a small corner of the dance floor and was always a sight to see when he danced. Depending on the tempo his movements flowed like water or raged like fire. Either way he was the most graceful majestic fuck on the floor. The music changed and ‘Megalomaniacal’ pumped through the club and Bertholdt began to move with the harsh rhythm.

He wore a tight fitted long sleeve black shirt, black skinny jeans (that made his mile long legs look even longer), a black studded belt with black Doc Martins. Reiner smirked knowingly as Jean watched his lover move. They had become a foursome about a year ago by pure accident. They had lived in the same house for three years prior to that day when Reiner walked in on Jean in the shower, startling both of them. 

The beefy blond had just gotten back from the gym and was in dire need of a shower. He was stripped down to his gym shorts and just assumed it was Bertholdt in the shower. Jean had just shut off the water and pulled the curtain back when Reiner walked in.

Eyes wide as they stared at each other. Jean stammered, “S-sorry, Reiner. Our shower nozzle broke. I-I didn’t think it would be—“ that was as far as Jean got before Reiner had him lifted up against the tile wall fucking him into next week. 

Both came clean to their other half over dinner that night, when Marco and Bertholdt confessed that Marco had gone down on him in the kitchen the week prior. Well, it just escalated from there.

Reiner slapped Jean on the back. “Hey, you mind taking him home? I’m not feeling it tonight.”

“Yeah, sure. You ok?” Reiner handed Jean Bertholdt’s drink. 

“Yeah, just tired. Long day dealing with corporate bullshit.” 

“And that’s why I work from home.” Jean tipped his beer. He did graphic design which only required him going into work once a week. Reiner did some IT nonsense that drove him nuts, but he was good at it and it paid well.

“Lucky bastard. See you at home.” Reiner squeezed past Jean heading for the exit grabbing a handful of ass as he went.

“Fucker.” Jean muttered at Reiner’s shit eating grin.

He focused again on Bertholdt. ‘Damn, he looks good tonight….aww, shit.’ The last time this happened he cracked some asshat over the head with a beer bottle for looking too hard at Bertholdt, even though both of their boyfriends were sitting right there. It wasn’t like Bertholdt couldn’t fend for himself. He just didn’t like anyone eye fucking him. Unless it was one of the three of them, that was different.

Bertholdt danced with abandon, but remained aware of the people around him. He didn’t want to accidentally hurt someone. He had begged Reiner to come out with him tonight so he could expel all this nervous energy that had built up over the last three weeks. Reiner agreed even though he was dog ass tired. Nervous energy and Bertholdt made for a rough night’s sleep.

He knew Reiner wouldn’t dance, he rarely did. His lover preferred to people watch instead. And he had been watching him all night. The gaze on him now, however, felt different. Lifting his eyes to where Reiner last stood, he was pleasantly surprised to see Jean in his place. Jean was more likely to come out and act a fool with him than Reiner or Marco would. Olive tinted eyes connected with light brown and received a smirk in return. Looking back down he smiled to himself and continued dancing until the song ended.

Making his way to where Jean was, was taxing. He could have forcibly moved people out of his way due to his height and build but found they moved for him on their own accord. “Excuse me”, got you farther than a few well-placed elbows. Goths, if nothing, were polite.

Jean handed him his drink. “Bertholdt, you are a hot sweaty mess.”

He took the mug, downing half of it. “Thanks.” He smiled sheepishly as he tried to cool himself. He knew his hair stuck to his forehead. He was practically drenched in sweat. “I’ll try not to lean against you. Marco not coming out tonight?”

“Nah, team builder night.” Jean finished his beer and they headed back to the bar.

“Ah.” Bertholdt nodded. ‘Someone’s getting railed tonight.’ “Where’s Reiner?”

“Went home. Said he was too tired. Pussy.” He glanced at Bertholdt seeing him pout a little as he finished his drink. He smacked him on him on the shoulder. “Just you and me tonight slim.” That made him laugh. Jean put his hand on his chest and ran it down the front of his shirt. “Jesus, Bertl, you are soaked.” He wiped his hand on the back of his pants. He secretly liked it when Bertholdt sweat. His brown skin and muscles were beautiful all glistening and shiny and begging to be touched. The sheen on Bertholdt’s neck beckoned Jean to run his tongue across it. Shaking his head lightly, he focused back on the task. “What are you drinking?”

“It’s called Angry Balls.”

Jean made a face. “Well, that sounds…painful.”

Bertholdt laughed. “It’s Angry Orchard and Fireball. Try it.”

Jean took a sip, eyebrows raised. “Not bad, want another?”

“Sure.”

“Hey, Danny! Let me get another Blue Moon, an Angry Balls and two Kamikaze shots.” Danny returned with the drinks and Jean gave him his credit card. “Keep it open.”

He handed Bertholdt a shot. “Drink up, Buttercup.”

“Thanks, Bubbles.” They shot back the liquor and took up their drinks. Bertholdt read his shirt. “Really, Jean?”

He shrugged and eyeballed Bertholdt’s belt. “I like it, suits you.” He ran his fingers around the studs at Bert’s hip.

“Should I wrap it around your wrists later?” He asked leaning into Jean’s ear. Jean wasn’t shy about his bondage kink.

Curling his fingers around the taller man’s belt loop, Jean weighed his options. “Maybe. How much have you had to drink?” Bertholdt’s lips got loose with just enough alcohol.

“About three of these so far. This makes four.”

Jean tugged him closer. “Let’s chug this, get another shot and then go dance, huh?” His lips pressed to Bertholdt’s ear. He could practically feel the blush rise in his cheeks.

They finished their drinks as Combichrist’s fast pace raging beats flooded the speakers. Jean wasn’t as graceful as Bertholdt but he could give two shits. They moved well together around their corner of the floor. They didn’t touch as they moved; this was not that type of song. Their eyes would lock briefly before one would turn away.

Some guy thrashing a little too hard had gotten too close to Jean for Bertholdt’s liking. The last thing he wanted was for Jean to get into a fight. This kid actually reminded him a lot of Eren Jaeger. That in itself would set Jean off being that he couldn’t stand the guy. He moved to put himself between the dance machine and his short tempered friend. The move worked and also brought him closer to Jean.

The tempo changed again slowing down a little bringing more people to the dance floor limiting their free range movement. Neither male felt like leaving and shrugged it off. Occasionally their hands brushed up against the other or they were bumped into causing them to move closer. At some point, when the rhythmic pulse changed again, Jean had his hand fisted in Bertholdt’s shirt above his waist. Bertholdt’s long fingers wrapped around Jean’s hip in a protective manner. They didn’t make eye contact, both looking down and to the side.

Bertholdt flexed his fingers, his thumb playing across the skin just under Jean’s shirt. The shorter man’s fist tightened in his shirt. He could feel the heat rolling off of Bertholdt in waves. The smell of his spicy slick skin caused him to inhale deeply. He closed his eyes leaning his head in towards the scent. The taller man bent so his mouth was at his ear. “Jean, I need a drink.” He licked his lips catching his ear in the process.

Jean shuddered turning his head towards Bertholdt. “Yeah, a drink sounds good.” His throat suddenly raw. He laced their fingers and dragged him through the crowd back towards the bar where he ordered two more drinks. Bertholdt’s large hand rested next to his on the bar. Jean felt him press against half of his body in a protective manner when a rather inebriated patron wandered a little too close. He looked up at the normally gentle giant as he glared at the guy stumble past them. His gray-green eyes hard on the drunk oblivious to the deathly stare upon him. Jean reached over and slid his hand down and around the back of Bertholdt’s thigh bringing the attention back to him.

The four of them were fiercely protective over each other. And this asshole was not one to be underestimated. He once took down someone twice Reiner’s size. He hated confrontation but he’d throw down if needed. Cold blazing eyes dropped to Jean’s light brown, softening instantly.

Jean didn’t move his hand. “You good?” He asked giving the muscular thigh a light squeeze. 

“Yes.” Bertholdt sheepishly replied. “That guy is hammered. I didn’t want him bumping into you.”

“Dude, you looked like you were going to rip his head off.” Jean smirked.

Bertholdt flushed and shrugged. “I might have, had he touched you.”

Jean smoothed his hand over the back of his leg. “But it’s ok for you to touch me, right Bertl?”

He leaned into Jean’s personal space, “Right now, you’re the one doing all the touching.”

The smaller man turned himself towards the larger. He slid his hand around his side coming to rest on Bertholdt’s well-defined ass giving a firm squeeze. The look in his eyes conveyed a challenge. 

Bertholdt accepted, stepping closer so that they were completely flush, he curled his fingers around the wrist that wasn’t attached to the hand currently palming his ass and gently twisted it until it was behind Jean’s back. Lightly give it a pull upwards, Jean closed his eyes and let a slight hitch leave his parted lips.

“Definitely going to have to restrain these grabby hands later.” Jean barely heard the words fall from Bertholdt’s lips, but heard them none the less, causing him to lean closer.

Danny returned with their drinks plus four shots, jarring them out of their little world. When receiving a confused stare from both of them Danny explained, “These are from Reiner. He bought them before he left.” ‘Bastard.’ Jean thought. Pushing the other two shots towards them he said, “These are on the house.” And gave a polite semi-bow.

They looked at the drinks then each other. “Well, bottoms up.” Bertholdt said as he handed Jean his shot.

“Later, definitely.” He let his eyes wander to Bertholdt’s mouth as he brought the shot glass to his lips watching him swallow the harsh liquid down, following the bob of his throat. Shooting back his own liquor, he licked his lips.” “Yeah, definitely later.”

Bertholdt smirked. Jean couldn’t place if it was devious; for one, he was well on his way to being inebriated. Two: Bertholdt was really good at holding in his true intentions unless he wanted them revealed.

Jean tried not to focus on that, instead diverted his attention to somewhere else. “So, if big crowds make you nervous, why do you come here?”

The taller man lifted his second shot and shrugged. “Because it’s usually not this busy. And the alcohol helps.”

“You know there are other ways to get rid of all your nervous energy.” Taking his shot as well.

Bertholdt laughed loudly. ‘Oh yeah, he’s drunk.’ It was hard to get a carefree laugh like that out of him.

“Jean, if you are suggesting I fuck it out of you, you wouldn’t leave the bed for a week. Reiner once thought that would work too. Once.” He smiles widely at the memory. “He wouldn’t let me near his ass for a month.”

“Noted. Not sure I want you near my ass now after that inspiring story.” Jean quirked a brow and moved onto his beer.

“Yes you do.” Bertholdt skimmed his long fingers down the front of Jean’s shirt hooking them in under his belt. “You want me deep inside you…your hands tied behind your back while I—“Jean silenced him by tugging him down and crashing their lips together. He pressed himself against Bertholdt as he lifted up onto his toes. ‘Fuck this guy for being so tall.’

Bertholdt drew back enough to look down at Jean, whose cheeks were flush. “I thought you wanted me to talk dirty to you. Isn’t why you’re trying to get me drunk?” Bertholdt had a filthy mouth when properly bribed with alcohol and dick. His lewdness rivaled Jean’s whorish mouth at times. In fact, ‘Talk Dirty to Me’ was his ring tone when he called Reiner.

“Jean,” His name fell wickedly from Bertholdt’s lips, “When we get home, I’m going to fuck you up against your head board so that the entire house can hear it bang against the wall as I pound deep into your tight ass. And then I am going to fuck your throat raw so that every time you speak you’ll feel my cock on the back of your tongue.” His long fingers had come to tilt Jean’s pointy chin up and grip his neck gently.

“God, I can’t wait.” Jean’s vision clouded over with lust and liquor. A waitress in four inch platforms, white striped thigh highs, a tiny ruffle tutu and black angel wings sauntered up to them with a tray of jello shots suggesting the blue raspberry one was delicious and that they should definitely try it. Bertholdt took the proffered jello shot. Opening Jean’s mouth he squeezed it in then proceeded to suck it off of his tongue. “Mmmm, she’s right. That was delicious.” He purred. 

“Bertl, if you don’t shut the fuck up I’m gonna jizz in my pants right now.” Jean shuddered. And what was worst part was he hadn’t even begun giving him the sexual tongue lashing he knew Bertholdt was capable of.

“That was the hottest thing I have ever seen.” The waitress said in awe. And handed him another. 

This time Bertholdt dipped his tongue into the shot scooping out the bright blue goo. Before his tongue could retreat into his mouth Jean’s lips were on his, hands pulling him in closer. “God damn.” They heard faintly in the background. 

Jean pulled away, albeit unsteadily, “Dance now, before I decide to let you fuck me against the bar.” He laced long slim fingers in his own and started to walk away when he didn’t move he looked up at Bertholdt’s face to question why the fuck he was still leaning against the bar, and there was that damn smirk again. “No, it’s not happening. Get your colossal ass out here!” ‘This fucking guy.’

They danced for another thirty minutes, had four more shots before Jean announced he was ready to go by gripping Bertholdt’s face in both hands. “Bertl, I need you to tie me up and fuck me hard. Right. Now.” Leaning forward he took his plump lower lip between his teeth and bit down. He could feel the moan that escaped that delicious mouth as he let go.

Bert ran his tongue over his abused bottom lip. “Pay the tab, I’m getting a taxi.”

Danny joked with him as Jean paid the bill, “Man, you’re gonna get it tonight.”

“God, I hope so.” Taking the stairs two at a time he reached the door just as the cab pulled up. 

Bertholdt held the door open as the shorter man slid in across the bench. Climbing in beside him, he rattled off directions to the driver.

The two men stared at each other silently for a moment before lunging at each other. Jean tugged Bertholdt’s shirt free from his pants and slipped his fingers up under to play across well-defined abs. Large tan hands gripped his ass firmly through his jeans, pulling him towards him.

“Fuck.” Jean muttered against his lips. He was half pulled/crawled into Bertholdt’s lap. Gasping as lithe fingers knotted in his hair wrenching his head backwards. Bertholdt’s heated mouth attacked Jeans throat. Latching onto his neck, he sucked hard causing Jean to buck his hips forward. Jean snaked his hand into dark sweaty hair pressing him to continue. 

“Damn it, Bertl.” Jean moaned and rocked his hips forward. The rumble against his throat sent a wave of heat throughout his body. His free hand fumbled with the belt he had been eyeballing all night. Pulling dark tresses he guided Bertholdt’s hot mouth back to his own, plundering inside. His hand managed to get the belt open as Bertholdt gripped his hips and rolled up into him.

“Ehem.”

Jean turned and glared daggers at the cabby. 

“That’s 23.78.”

Bertholdt shoved a handful of cash into the slot and proceeded to he leave the car with Jean still attached to him. The second he stood up Jean’s long legs wrapped around his waist.

“Thanks for the show boys.”

Jean flipped the cabby off as he licked the side of Bertholdt’s neck. “Fucking pervert.” He mumbled. He was vaguely aware of the hands cupping his ass and walking up the drive towards their house. Hooking his fingers around the bottom of Bertholdt’s damp shirt, he yanked it up over his head.

“Goddammit, Jean.” The taller man growled, keys forgotten in the lock as he slammed Jean up against the door. One hand braced himself, the other still cupping the firm cheek in his palm. He leaned his head to the side as greedy lips sucked and hungry teeth bit at his neck, blunt nails raked down his back; muscles moving under the treatment. Jean managed to get his nimble hand between them and shove it down his pants. “Jean,” he panted. “I am not fucking you against this door.”

Teeth bit down into golden brown skin, “Why not?” He could feel the hand on his ass grip him tighter.

“One, we will get arrested; Two, that pervert taxi driver is still watching us.” When Jean opened his mouth to yell at the guy for being a creepy bastard, Bertholdt quickly shoved his tongue into his mouth stealing the scathing remarks and turning them into scandalous moans. They were all tongue and teeth. Bertholdt’s pants sat loose on his hips as Jean continued to grope at him. Finally managing to get the door open he shut it hard locking it behind him.

“You’re going to wake everyone.” Jean complained nipping at Bertholdt’s jaw.

“No, Jean; that will be you.” His voice low and gravely.

There was a low growl coming from the living room. Jean tensed as Bertholdt sighed. “Bertl.” The man in his arm clung a little bit tighter.

“Damn it, they forgot to put the dog in the kennel.” Bertholdt snapped his fingers once. “Naba.” The dog stopped growling. “Bed.” The large Rhodesian Ridgeback paused at the two men sniffing the air. She growled once more. “Hey.” The growling stopped. “He’s not going to hurt me. It’s only Jean.” Snorting, the protective hound made her way to her kennel. 

Naba was Reiner’s dog. Bertholdt had bought her for his birthday two years ago but everyone knew she was his dog the second he picked her out. She trailed Bertholdt everywhere. He trained her to respond with the simple snap of his fingers. Naba loved Reiner and Marco, but was not a fan of Jean. However, she protected them all if they were threatened. One time a rather hostile someone came to their door looking for someone else. Jean was the unfortunate recipient of this bastard’s ire. Naba heard the commotion from the backyard and leapt over the fence and in between Jean and the verbally abusive douche. 

“That dog hates me.” Jean muttered into the side of Bertholdt’s neck. 

“No she doesn’t.” The lips against his hair whispered. 

They heard the steady squeaking of a mattress and banging of a head board. “Ah, Fuck Marco!” Then the hard sound of a slap. “Again, Fuck!”

Jean chuckled, “Guess we don’t have to worry about that then.”

They made their way to the other bedroom undeterred by the minor setback. With his legs still firmly wrapped around Bertholdt’s waist, Jean pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground. Bertholdt reached behind his back pulling Jean’s shoes off his feet as he attacked the sensitive spot at the juncture of his neck. A shaky moan left the smaller man’s throat.

Without warning, Jean was tossed onto his bed. The beautiful tan giant in front of him was breathing heavily; lips parted, chest heaving, eyes blazing as he leered at Jean like he was ready to devour him. Pants undone and hanging low on his hips, still in those damn Doc Martin’s.

Jean leaned up on his elbows, tilting his chin down, “You are not fucking me with your boots on. Take those off.” 

Smirking, Bertholdt leaned down quickly unlacing his boots and toeing them off, never breaking eye contact with those smoldering honey brown eyes. Jean licked his upper lip before biting down on the lower. 

Jean had a wicked tongue and only three others had firsthand knowledge on how well he used it when not verbally berating someone. Blow jobs were something he excelled at and was damn proud of it. The first time he gave Reiner a hummer he came in a minute thirty. That was saying something when said someone had stamina to spare.

Jean shucked his pants off and crawled towards the end of the bed. Reaching forward he grabbed at Bertholdt’s front pocket hauling him closer. Running his fingers over naturally caramel skin he could feel the muscles contract underneath. He stretched up and grabbed Bertholdt around the neck dragging him down to his waiting hungry mouth. His other hand dipped under the waist band of black boxer briefs.

Bertholdt let him have his way for a moment until Jean’s hands moved to his backside trying to push his pants down. Not breaking his lip lock, he tugged his belt through the loops. Gripping one greedy hand, then the other, the taller man brought them together in between them and wrapped his belt tightly around Jean’s wrists.

Jean broke the embrace with a sharp gasp. His eyes blown wide with anticipation and need connected with lustful olive eyes.

“I told you we were going to do something about your grabby little hands.” Bertholdt tightened the knot. “But that’s what you wanted isn’t it, Jean?” 

He like the sound of his name on Bertholdt’s tongue. “For starters.”

“What else do you want?” Long slender fingers carded through ash-brown hair.

“I want your cock in my mouth.” Jean narrowed his gaze and licked his lips teasingly. 

Strong hands tightened around his bound wrists pulling him closer. “How bad do you want it?” Jean’s hands were trapped between them pressed against Bertholdt’s abdomen. He flattened them and began kneading bronzed skin with the pads of his fingertips. Jean lowered his eyes and plastered an innocent look on his face when Bertholdt tilted his chin up. One slender brow arched at his expression. Jean leaned into him further, kissing the thumb that rested below his bottom lip, coaxing it into his mouth. He suck it lightly, letting his tongue roll and curl around it, nipping at it playfully. Jean smoothed his hands down heated flesh, pausing momentarily to appreciate the dip of Bertholdt’s flat belly button before continuing their trek. He curled his fingertips around his waist band and slowly pushed the fabric lower until it released the object of his desire. 

Bertholdt’s breath hitched slightly as Jean wrapped his greedy lithe fingers around his length. The thumb in his mouth pushed down on his tongue as his head was tilted further back. “Innocence doesn’t suit you.” Jean’s expression immediately turned devilish as he grazed his teeth over his finger. “There we go.”

Jean gave the cock in his hand a few lazy strokes, which was difficult being that his hands were bound. Whatever, he made it work. He slide his thumb over the sensitive head earning a soft hiss and tug at his hair. Testing the hold on his hair, Jean leaned down to swipe his tongue over the slit collecting the tiny bead of fluid that gathered there. Bertholdt loosened his grip and allowed his lover to work his teasing tongue down his length.

Jean placed open mouth kisses around the base, occasionally nipping up the shaft between indolent licks. Fisting the base of Bertholdt’s impressive length, he wet his lips before swallowing him whole. 

The man above him moaned lowly letting his head fall back as that glorious mouth began working him over. Bertholdt knew Jean’s tricks, knew his tongue well. Hollowing out his cheeks and lightly grazing his teeth over the head was always his favorite, the pleasure with the slightest bit of pain was maddening. It was also a night ender if it was done too many times and there was no way he was finished with this little badass anytime soon.

The mouth around his cock was avoiding that technique; clearly Jean didn’t want it to end before it began either. Instead he took Bertholdt’s length into his throat swallowing around it before flattening his tongue on the way back up. He latched onto the head giving the sensitive spot at the base of it several flicks of the tongue before swallowing him back down again. 

The hand in his hair tightened again as Bertholdt’s hips jerked forward. Jean gazed up to see he was being watched. He hummed then released him with a wet ‘pop’. Licking from the base to the tip and back down again, he did once more before taking him in his salacious mouth. Hollowing out his cheeks, Bertholdt raised a brow, before going back down. The naughty gleam in his eyes intensified as he hollowed his cheeks again and scraped his teeth over the head of his cock, and then repeated the motion.

“Damn your filthy mouth, Kirstein.” Bertholdt glared and pushed Jean away from him and onto the bed. Stripping the rest of his clothes he opened the night stand draw. He didn’t need to be told where the lube and condoms were. Tossing them on the bed he reached down and grabbed Jean’s thin ankle yanking him towards the edge of the bed. He yelped as he scooted across the covers. Bertholdt knew Jean liked to be man handled and he was just drunk enough to do it. 

Running his hands up long toned legs he paused at the juncture of his hips skimming his fingers over the last piece of fabric that stood between them. Jean wiggled a bit then gasped loudly as Bertholdt’s large hand palmed him firmly through his boxer briefs. Suddenly fingers wrapped around his waist band and yanked them down his legs and onto the floor. Undoing the belt around his wrists, he then crawled over the limber body. Toned arms immediately wrapped around his neck bringing him down into a ravenous kiss. Teeth and tongues clashed as Bertholdt dragged Jean up the bed.

Uncapping the lube he quickly coated his fingers as Jean spread his legs wide for him. Settling between his thighs he grazed his long fingers over the length of Jean’s cock while bringing his other hand to his entrance. He moaned into Bertholdt’s mouth as he slid one finger inside. His other hand curled around his length pumping it slowly as the other worked the finger inside him. Jean arched and bucked down signaling he wanted more. Bertholdt complied and added a second finger that immediately sought out his prostate.

Jean broke the kiss with a gasp and a shout. Kiss swollen lips mouthed and nipped down his neck. His fingers curled into dark damp tresses. Bertholdt rubbed against that sweet bundle of nerves relentlessly as he clamped down on his neck biting and sucking hard. “Bertl, fuck!” A litany of whines and curses followed as Jean scratched his blunt nails down the hard back muscles above him. 

Bertholdt moved lower tonguing at the pierced nipple before him. Sucking lightly at it then teasing it again with a flick of his tongue. He took the barbell between his teeth and tugged. “Shhhiiiitttt.” Jean arched. “Stop teasing and fuck me already!” 

Bertholdt removed himself quickly and Jean almost complained at the loss until he was pulled up with him. He’s hands gripped firm biceps. Even on his knees he still towered over him. His skin was so hot he swore he could see steam rising off of it. “You want me to fuck you?” Bertholdt’s low gravelly voice sent shivers down his spine. 

Jean reached back groping for the condom not breaking eye contact, feeling like he was being swallowed whole by those lusty green eyes. He tore the wrapper and rolled it onto Bertholdt’s heavy length. “I want that colossal cock in my ass, now.”

Bertholdt smirked. That brought back memories. When they were in high school they all played on the Titan football team and had all earned nicknames. Reiner was a linebacker that made Brian Urlacher look tame. They called him the Armored Titan because he broke through everyone’s defenses easily. Marco was the wide receiver and earned the name Freckled Jesus since he caught every pass that was sent his way, the play that earned him that name was a last minute Hail Mary. Nuff said. Bertholdt was their kicker and was capable of kicking a fifty-five yard field goal like it was nothing, however, and much to his embarrassment, his nickname came after their first game when they all hit the showers. He was dubbed the Colossal Titan after that. Jean was the quarterback and could fire the ball forty-five yards down the field, but it was Eren Jaeger that gave him the name Trigger because of his long ‘horse face’. 

Fuck he hated Jaeger.

Bertholdt picked Jean up with ease, flipping him around quickly. Jean cried out in surprise. Sudden heat flooded his groin as he realized what Bertholdt meant to do. His hands encircled his wrists and placed them on top of the headboard. Bertholdt was pressed flush against him, his cock resting between his cheeks. Leaning down to his ear, he took it between his teeth biting down. Jean shuttered. 

“Do not take your hands off this headboard.”

Jean nods his understanding as Bertholdt squeezed more lube in his hand. Stroking his length a few times he steadied Jean’s narrow hip before lining himself up. “Ready?”

“Just fucking do it!” Jean said impatiently. 

“As you wish.” One strong arm snaked around Jean’s lean torso and up his chest. Bertholdt pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder, then bit down hard as he pushed inside Jean to the hilt. 

“Bertholdt!” Jean yelled and panted as he threw his head back, eyes wide.

“Not what you had in mind?” Bertholdt pressed light kisses to Jean’s tense shoulder. His hands touching every inch of sun kissed skin he could reach. Wrapping his hand around Jean’s rock hard cock he gave gentle pulls. “So tight, Jean. Feel so good around me.” He brought his free hand up to grip Jean’s throat lightly just enough to turn his head towards him. Bertholdt dove into his open mouth coaxing Jean to kiss him back. Jean brought his hand up to cup the back of Bertholdt’s head. His fingers ran from his hip up to the arm curled around his head bringing back down to the headboard. “You with me?” He murmured against panting lips. Jean hung his head and nodded once.

Large hands rested at his hips again as he slowly withdrew and slid back in letting Jean get use to the feeling. He increased his pace when Jean pushed back on him. Low moans filled the room. “This won’t do Jean.” Jean gazed questioningly at him over his shoulder. Sweat glistening against brown skin, he readjusted his hold on Jean’s hip and gripped his shoulder. “You are way to quiet.” 

Jean’s eyes narrowed in a challenge, “Then fix it.”

Bertholdt snapped his hips against Jean’s ass earning a sharp cry, “I-is that all you got?” Jean panted. Bertholdt began fucking him in earnest. “God, Yes!” Soon the room filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, Jean’s sinful mouth cursing and yelling Bertholdt’s praises as the headboard knocked loudly against the wall. “Fuck me harder, Bertl!” 

Bertholdt was a sweaty hot mess; he flicked his head trying to stop the sweat from getting in his eyes. Switching angles, he hit that precious bundle of nerves. Jean screamed and begged for more. Jean sounded like such a whore when he got it rough, begging for it harder, faster, deeper…more, more, more. 

Without warning, Bertholdt stopped. 

“Wha—w-why did you stop?” Jean gasped and panted, eyes wide. 

Bertholdt wiggled the fingers on his hip bringing Jean’s gaze down to where his hand now rested on top of his. He looked up to see his other hand resting against the wall. Closing his eyes, he groaned. ‘Dammit.’ 

Leaning a little towards the left, Bertholdt reached for the roll of red bondage tape that sat on the night stand. Without saying a word he brought Jean’s arms behind his back so that they clasped one another and began wrapping them together. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you orchestrated it this way.”

“Should have kept your hands on the headboard. You are the one who said you wanted to be tied up.” Bertholdt gave Jean a sharp slap on the ass. “Wish granted.”

“Asshole.” Jean glared.

Bertholdt hummed then bent Jean forward holding onto his tied arms. Spreading his leg further for better leverage he pulled Jean back on his cock as he thrust in. Moaning loudly, Jean let himself be pulled back offering little resistance. Fuck he felt so good!

It didn’t take long for his bronze god to start a fast, hard rhythm that had Jean screaming for him not to stop. His arms hurt from Bertholdt pulling on them but it was a good type of pain. He was going to be so sore and fucked out tomorrow. A faint smile crossed his lips between moans and curses.

Bertholdt pulled him back, gripping his hips; he pushed Jean’s head down into the mattress. Smoothing his hands over his spine, he felt every twitch of muscle in his back, watching as his shoulders heaved from heavy panting. Sweat dripped onto his lower back. Jean arched, popping his ass up. Bertholdt moaned appreciatively and slapped Jean on his pert ass.

“Do it again!” Jean moaned. Bertholdt grabbed both fleshy globes kneading that firm backside in his hands before bringing his hand down hard. Jean whined, his cock jumped. “Fuck.” The man behind him began to move again with long steady strokes that caressed that sweet spot over and over. Rolling his hips until they met with the curve of Jeans narrow ass. Bertholdt took the time to enjoy the view. He knew he was just teasing Jean like this. He could see the frustration begin to press on his brow when he looked back up at him. 

Amber eyes blazed and narrowed as dark lusty emeralds shone back. Jean opened his mouth to tell Bertholdt to get the fuck on with it, when the hold on his hips tightened and Bertholdt thrust forward, keeping a punishing pace.

Jean shouted, “Yes, fuck yes! Oh God, Bertl, if you fucking stop I will kill you!”

“Just like that Jean?” Bertholdt panted as he pounded ceaselessly into Jean’s tight heat. “You want it just like that?” 

“Fuck yeah.” Jean gritted between his teeth. He could still see Bertholdt out of the corner of his eye. The light from the open window played across the sweat that glistened over his arms and chest. He wished he could see more of Bertholdt’s skin. He could feel long fingers pressing into his skin. ‘Fuck that’s gonna bruise.’ Which turned him on even more.

“Feels so good…fuck.” Bertholdt murmured.

Jean moaned and cursed. “Talk to me, Bertholdt. I’m so close.”

“Mmm, you should see how my cock slides in and out of you. Fuck Jean, it’s so beautiful. Seeing you so stretched out around me. Knowing you can take all of this ‘colossal’ cock. Can you feel how hard I am for you? Do you feel every inch throb deep inside?” His breath coming in harsh pants. “I could fuck you all night. Would you like that, Jean?” Jean whined his response, his cock painfully hard. “May—maybe, “Bertholdt was beginning to lose it. “Maybe I should take your sweet, sweet ass while Marco watches. Have you scream out my name while he watches you writhe on my cock.” That was all it took to push Jean over the edge. His low whimper turned into a muffled scream of Bertholdt’s name as he came hard against the sheets.

Bertholdt’s thrusts stuttered as Jean clamped around him. He tore at the tape around Jean’s arms as he continued to fuck through his orgasm. Finally breaking through the bondage, Jean’s arms flopped forward. Bertholdt pulled out and flipped a boneless Jean over onto his back. Thrusting back in, he gripped the back of Jean’s sweaty neck, throwing one of his long legs over his shoulder; he pushed himself towards his own release. 

Jean reached up snaking his arm behind Bertholdt’s head and curled his fingers tight in his hair giving a hard yank. Bertholdt moaned. Leaning up as he brought his head down to him, Jean narrowed his gaze as their eyes locked. “You better fucking come, Bertholdt. I want to feel you’re cock pump your seed deep inside me.” The man above him gave up a breathy whimpered, his thrusts becoming erratic. Jean took Bertholdt’s bottom lip between his teeth, biting down hard. He threw his other leg around Bertholdt’s waist. “Give it to me damn it! I want it Bertholdt!” 

His eyes squeezed tight, breath coming in short pants as Bertholdt finally lost control moaning Jean’s name as he came. Jean hummed in satisfaction as he felt Bertholdt pulse inside of him. 

Releasing Jean’s leg he pulled him up onto his lap burying his head into the side of his neck. They wrapped around each other, both still panting coming down from their euphoric high. Jean ran his fingers up and down Bertholdt’s sweat slicked back while mouthing and licking at his shoulder.

The taller man slowly unwrapped himself from the lean body he clung to bringing his hands to Jean’s face kissing him fervently and lovingly. This was always Jean’s favorite part of sex with Bertholdt. Well, all of it was, but he particularly enjoyed this part. His kisses made you feel desirable, safe, loved, important. It didn’t matter how dirty the sex was, the kisses were always fanatical and thorough. Hands tangled in each other’s hair, they broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. “Did I hurt you?”

Jean shook his head. “Never.” He lifted off Bertholdt’s lap letting him slip from him. Now on his knees looking down at him, head still cradled in his hands he kissed pink full lips languidly. Bertholdt let his hand slide down Jean’s back til they rested at the base of his spine. 

They heard the banging and crashing mixed with swearing down the hall. Smirking against the other’s mouths, they laughed quietly. Jean reached down and gathered the used condom from Bertholdt’s limp cock throwing it in the trash. Turning back to the bed he discovered he was being watched. Tired, sated eyes followed his every move. Jean chuckled. “Don’t get any ideas. I’m spent.” 

“Who are you telling? I did all the work.” Bertholdt smiled cheekily. 

Jean pushed him back on the bed. “Smug bastard. Go to bed.”

Bertholdt pulled him down with him. Jean snuggled up against his warm body and immediately fell into a deep peaceful sleep. Bertholdt adjusted the covers and was asleep within minutes.

 

Marco and Reiner stood in the doorway looking at the mess that had become of the room and bed. Marco in his boxers, Reiner in sleep pants. Reiner snickered. Jean and Bertholdt were sprawled out over the bed. The sheets slipping down in the night. Jean was trapped under Bertholdt’s arm, their legs intertwined. Light snores came from both. Jean still had red tape wrapped around one of his forearms.

“Good grief.” Marco whispered. “Think we should leave them?”

Reiner stretched then winced. Marco gave him a ‘sorry’ look. “Nah, let’s wake them up. It’s eleven o’clock and I’m hungry.”  
Walking over to the bed Reiner slaps Bertholdt’s ass, earning a dissatisfied squeak. “Wake your culinary ass up. It’s almost lunch time and I’m starving.” Whining Bertholdt waved his hand back at Reiner while trying to bury his head into Jean neck. 

Reiner looks at Marco and they exchange glances. Marco shrugs his freckled shoulders, “Guess we’re going to have to resort to other measures.” Reiner gave a crooked smile before they both jumped on the bed bouncing up and down until the two groggy; in Jean’s case, cranky; men woke up. However, the tactic backfired on them when their prospective partner pulled them back down into the bed….

“...But…I’m still hungry.”


	2. Team Builder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiner is fortunate enough to be home when Marco returns from his 'Team Builder'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, had a few requests for marco and reiner's take on what happened the night their significant others were at Spellbound.... Hope it's what you were looking for. will be working on that foursome at some point... enjoy.

Two blocks away and he was home free. ‘Thank God.’ Marco was stopped at a red light when his phone chimed. Swiping his thumb across the screen he read the message.

‘I sent something home for you. You’re welcome. ;*’

Marco smiled and rolled his eyes. ‘Jean.’ He could be so cryptic sometimes.

He didn’t bother responding and slid the phone back in his pocket. What a shit day. He had been in a pissy mood for the last four hours. All he wanted was to get home, have a stiff drink and put today behind him.

Parking his car he could see the lights in the house were on. Making his way to the door, suit jacket draped over one arm he heard the faint sound of music as his keys turned in the lock. The house smelled of Spanish cuisine while Latin flavor music wafted from the kitchen. 

Dropping his keys in the bowl by the front door he hung his navy blue jacket on the hook that sat above the small table in the foyer. Turning to head down the hallway Marco was greeted by an excited Naba. The large Ridgeback’s tail hit the wall as she wagged it vigorously “Hey Naba.” Marco pet her head and gave her a treat he had stashed in the table draw.

She followed him into the kitchen where he gave her another bone and she trotted off. He was surprised to see Reiner swaying lightly to the Reggeaton beat filtering throughout house. He was currently making margaritas as he heated up leftovers. 

“Hey, didn’t expect to see you.” Marco greeted, “Usually Bertholdt’s the only one who plays music while cooking.” Bertholdt’s music changed with his mood and usually set the atmosphere for whatever culinary masterpiece he was planning that evening. Marco’s favorite was when he cooked Middle Eastern food. The music as well as the food was so exotic. The chef had an eclectic taste in music and seemed to know some sort of dance for all of it (of which he totally blamed on his four older sisters). Marco liked it best though when Bertholdt showed him how to prepare the dish and then the dance while they waited for the meal to finish.

Reiner handed him a margarita. “It was what he had in the IPod so I just let it play. Figured you could use a drink.” Marco took it gratefully. “Did you eat?”

“Not yet. What did he make?” leaning against the counter still in his three piece suit minus the jacket; he loosened his tie and undid the top button on his collar. He noted Reiner was still wearing his business casual clothing as well. “Did you just get off work?”

“He made carne asada, beef empanadas, and chicken fajitas.” Reiner set the tortilla warmer on the counter along with two plates and a pitcher of margaritas. “I went with Bertl to the club after work but wasn’t really feeling it. I left when Jean showed up.”

‘Ah, so that’s what he meant.’ Marco smirked into his glass. Glancing at the pitcher of margaritas then back at Reiner, he looked tired. “Rough day?”

He huffed a laugh. “No more so than yours. Dealing with whiny IT pricks all day, that’s all.” Reiner gave a lopsided grin, “How was the ‘team builder’?”

Large brown eyes narrowed instantly. Reiner chuckled and threw his hands up in defense. “Forget I asked.”

“I was trying to before you brought it up.” Marco set his margarita glass down by the rim. “How about you pour me a shot.” His gaze still narrow, he tilted his head, lips slightly pursed.

Reiner took down two shot glasses from the cabinet and filled them to the rim with Don Julio. “Lime?” The freckled male took the fruit from his blunt fingers. “Salt?” Slowly running his tongue across the back his hand he held it out for Reiner to pour the salt onto the moistened stripe. Marco maintained eye contact as Reiner did the same, umber eyes narrowing a bit more. The beefy blond lifted the shot, “Here’s to a little stress relieve after a long, shitty day.” 

Marco held his glass up and they clinked them together. He raised a brow pointedly, “To stress relieve.” Licking the stripe of salt he shot back the smooth tequila followed by the lime. Reiner followed suite. Setting the shot glass down his eyes followed the motion then popped back up to stare at Reiner, “Shall we eat?”

Reiner served them as they hovered around the island. He sighed internally as he set about preparing a fajita. ‘Probably shouldn’t have brought up the team builder. Damn.’ Marco’s mood did a one-eighty as soon as he mentioned it. He had this look in his eyes that screamed ‘hate sex’. He couldn’t think of any other words to describe it. It was something that was so out of place on his sweet freckled face. 

He had known from experience that Marco could be anything but saccharine if provoked. They had known each other since high school. It usually took a lot to get him riled up though. He had the patience of a saint and was the only one who could ever talk Jean’s high strung ass down in any situation. This though, this was something they had come across only a handful of times in the eight years they knew each other. It was like the Freckled Jesus had a dark side that was tightly contained and on occasion, managed to slip through his firm control.

Bertholdt had gone into great detail about how Marco had cornered him in the laundry room that time after his first team builder. The tall skinny man said he was like a completely different person. ‘Predatory’, was the word he used. Bertholdt walked with a limp for about three days after that encounter. Marco would apologize profusely every time they cross paths for an entire week.

Jean laughed it off thinking it was hilarious. “Finally, someone else gets a taste of what I have to deal with. Not that I’m complaining babe, you’re a beast and I love you.” Of course Jean would have more knowledge about Marco’s flipside. ‘Probably where he got his bondage kink from.’

Right now Reiner was wondering if he should be a little more alarmed than he actually was. He poured two more shots forgoing the lime and salt. Taking a bite of his fajita, he wiped his hands on his napkin and slid the shot towards the scowling gent in front of him. 

Marco could definitely work a suit and tie, the waist coat was a nice touch. Reiner found himself appreciating Marco’s form. He wasn’t as slender as Jean nor as tall as Bertholdt or as muscular as he himself was, but Marco had a defined toned physique.

“So you wanna talk about it?”

“I’d rather not.”

“Totally up to you. Just thought it would help pull you out of that funk.” Throwing back the shot he went back to work on his food.

Marco topped off their margaritas. “You want to help improve my mood?” There was that look again in those sparkling brown eyes. He hummed and uncuffed his sleeves, rolling them up his forearms to reveal a sprinkling of freckles. “That is very…kind of you.”

Reiner smirked and set his plate in the sink. Marco finished his as well and came around the island to place his dish in the sink. They stood close but not so close as to touch. Marco wasn’t but an inch or two shorter than Reiner so it was no strain to look up into his eyes. His face was blank and body language relaxed as if to see what move Marco might make. He let his eyes roam over Reiner’s clothed broad chest. 

“What do you need Marco?” Reiner’s low voice drifted towards his ears.

Taking a deep breath he turned and started cleaning their mess. “That is a loaded question.” The blond set about putting containers away. “How far are you willing to go to help me forget about what a shitty day today was?”

That shot straight to Reiner’s groin. He closed the refrigerator turning in time to have Macro grip the front of his shirt and slamming him against the door. His eyes went wide for a moment as Marco came closer to his face. “Are you willing to get on your knees and let me fuck that pretty mouth of yours?” He ran the tip of his finger across Reiner’s bottom lip. He parted his lips as Marco pressed up against him. “Reiner..” Long fingers cupped his crotch and began massaging his palm into his growing erection. Moaning softly, Reiner was almost too shocked to respond properly. A lecherous grin played over Marco’s lips and he stepped back and continued to wipe the counter down. 

The play list on the IPod chanced and Pitbull’s raunchy lyrics filled the kitchen. Putting the rag on the edge of the sink he washed his hands and turned back to Reiner.

Taking a long pull from the sour drink and licking his lips, he crossed the kitchen to Reiner. Bertholdt would be upset if they fucked in his kitchen, but what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Reiner met him halfway cupping his freckled face he crashed their lips together. Marco’s hand gripped his collar while the other ran through short blond hair from the base of his neck to the top of his head. Grasping the strands in his fingers he pulled his head back sharply and attacked Reiner’s strong jawline.

Reiner’s large hands slid around to Marco’s shoulders and backside. He gasped as Marco nipped his way towards his ear. “At a loss for words? Hm, so unlike you. Even Bertholdt had more to say when I fucked him against the washer machine.”

“You’re not fucking me yet Marco.” Reiner breathed as Marco licked and sucked up pretty marks on his pale skin.

“Hm, not yet anyway.” Marco tilted Reiner’s head to the side before delving into his mouth again. He kissed him hungrily as the blond greedily took from him. Marco pulled away taking Reiner’s lower lip with him, sucking and nipping at it.

Large hands came between them and fumbled with the buckle on Marco’s belt. “Seems you’re not as tired as you thought. I’d almost think you were waiting for me to get home.” Marco lifted Reiner’s chin giving him a dangerously smug look. Honey eyes were blown wide with anticipation. Reiner would be lying if he said he didn’t want this. “On your knees. I’ll only ask nicely once.” Reiner almost wanted to find out what would happen if he didn’t but lust won out over curiosity. Slowly he dropped to his knees as Marco unbuttoned his pants. Taking himself in his own hand he languidly stroked his hardened length. Reiner watched, his gaze transfixed on Marco’s hand as it stroked over him. “Open your mouth.”

Reiner did so obediently. He was so turned on right now it was painful. ‘Sweet little innocent Marco my ass’ He let the freckled beauty slowly thrust in and out of his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks when he would pull back. He looked absolutely sinful; still fully dressed, mouth slightly parted, a wicked gleam in his eyes. Long fingers threaded through short blond hair tightening as his thrusts picked up the pace. Reiner closed his eyes and relaxed his throat, hands resting on Marco’s clothed thighs. 

He opened his eyes and looked over to his left when he heard liquid being poured. ‘This multi-tasking mother fucker.’ Marco had filled the two shot glasses while he continued to fuck Reiner’s mouth. Shooting one back he picked up the other pulling at the blond hair in his fist until he slid out from between his parted lips. Tilting his chin up, he poured the drink into Reiner’s open mouth. He smiled when swollen lips swallowed and set back to working his shaft again. ‘Tequila and cock. Interesting combo…not bad.’

Reiner gagged when Marco hit the back of his throat with a particular hard thrust. The freckled devil tutted at him as he continued his assault on his abused throat. “I see who the cock sucker in your relationship is.”

Golden eyes narrowed at that challenge. He grabbed Marco’s hips and relaxed his throat again. If he could get Bertholdt’s colossal cock in his mouth he could get Marco’s thick shaft down his throat without a problem. Marco snickered. “Thought so.” Placing both hands on Reiner’s head he began fucking into his mouth again. Wicked little bastard never breaking eye contact. Reiner’s fingers tightened against Marco’s waist, one hand snaked up his torso and under his button up shirt, playing over his toned abs.

His head was suddenly yanked back letting Marco’s heavy cock fall from his swollen lips. He fisted his hands in the blond’s shirt pulling him to his feet. Reiner staggered to get his balance as Marco shoved him against the counter kissing him hungrily. Reiner returned the kiss with just as much fervor and began unbuttoning the shorter man’s waist coat followed by his dress shirt. Marco deftly undid his tie. Instead of fussing with the buttons on Reiner’s shirt he ripped it open sending little coins flying every which direction.

“Hey! I liked that shirt.” Reiner mumbled against his full lips.

“Bill me.” Marco bit back as his hands roamed over Reiner’s hot skin.

“God, you can be such a dick sometimes.” Reiner’s fingers threaded through dark chocolate locks as Marco nipped his way across his jawline.

“You’ll get over it.” Marco sucked his earlobe between his teeth and bit down. The taller man moaned and arched into playful fingers. Marco traced every firm muscle lining Reiner’s rock hard abs. He let his tongue play along the cord in Reiner’s’ thick neck before latching onto it and sucking hard. Gasping, he brought his hand down to cup Marco’s backside grinding into each other, eliciting a moan from both of them.

Marco jerked back and slapped Reiner across the face and gripped his jaw firmly. Golden eyes blown wide with want glared into umber fire. “You are not in control here. Not tonight. Don’t even think about trying to gain the upper hand. I’m going to take you. And it’s only because Bertholdt would be very upset that we sullied his kitchen that I don’t fuck you into this counter now.”

Reiner had only ever heard Marco speak to Jean like this and it was only ever in passing. And he was absolutely sure it wasn’t meant for anyone’s ears except Jean’s.

“Fair enough.”

Marco pulled him away from the counter and started backing him out of the kitchen. Naba sat at the entrance watching them head tilted to the side, unsure if the freckled man was actually hurting her owner. Marco snagged a bone out of the jar on the counter, instantly winning her over. “Good girl.” 

“Traitor.” Reiner muttered as they walked by the pacified pouch.

Marco continued to back him down the hall towards his and Bertholdt’s room. He shrugged out of his vest and pulled the tie from around his neck rolling it up and stuffing it in his pocket. Reiner stripped his own ruined shirt and tossed it to the floor. Marco smirked wickedly. 

“See something you like?”

“I see something I am going to take great pleasure in dominating.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing I’m feeling generous.” Reiner smirked back.

Marco trailed his fingers down his chest to the front of his waist band. Reaching behind him to grab the door knob, he pulled the burly man close, “You don’t really have much of a choice.” He shoved Reiner inside, locking the door behind them.

Both stepping out of their shoes as soon as the door was shut and attacked each other’s mouths voraciously. Marco removed his shirt quickly before returning to grope Reiner’s firm pecks, twisting one nipple teasingly and then a bit harder. The blonde’s moan turned into a hiss. “Do it again,” Reiner begged against pink lips as his fingers mussed up Marco’s perfect hair. Giving the same treatment to the other nipple, Reiner bucked his body towards him. “Fuck.”

“Mmm, yes but not yet.” Marco scratched his blunt nails across Reiner’s abdomen. He let a small chuckle escape his throat at the shudder he felt. Reiner’s skin broke out in goose bumps as Marco softened his touch into a light caress. Slowly backing him up until the back of his knees hit the bed. Marco’s gaze followed that of his fingertips as they mapped out the hard flesh beneath them.

“Marco…” Reiner all but panted. Larger umber eyes flittered up to meet honey orbs, his eyes wide with seeming innocence reassuring the Adonis into a false sense of safety. 

Reiner saw the instant those angelic eyes shifted into barely concealed wicked intent. He knew that innocent stare was bullshit the moment he saw it, especially if the evening’s behavior was any precursor, but he wasn’t swift enough to act.

Hardly having enough time to tense up he found himself being propelled back onto the bed with Marco quickly straddling him. The freckled devil pulled the tie from his pocket expertly wrapping it around Reiner’s thick wrists, securing them above his head to the headboard. ‘Shit he was fast.’ Reiner thought as he gazed up at Marco; his halo apparently held up by a set of horns. He pulled against the restraint. ‘Probably a move he perfected on Jean.’ He had a sudden image of Marco trying to restrain a flailing Jean. ‘He was a kinky fucker.’

Marco undid Reiner’s belt and removed his pants. Standing at the end of the bed he let his eyes roam over hard pale flesh. Reiner was a sight to behold laid out across light blue linen. The blond gave another experimental tug at the tie causing Marco to smile wickedly. “If you mess up my tie, you won’t be happy.” Reiner lifted a thin brow at that.

Letting his pants fall to the ground and making his way back onto the bed and between strong thighs, “Mmm, where to start…” Long fingers skimmed the flesh under them. Bringing his hands to firm inner thighs, he massaged upwards until he reached the apex of Reiner’s being. His fingers splayed up over the large bulge, thumbs meeting directly under his sac. Marco applied the slightest amount of pressure causing Reiner to moan and buck up into his touch. “So sensitive.” 

“Yeah, well you’ve been teasing me for almost an hour. It was bound to happen.” Reiner panted as Marco continued to move his thumbs and occasionally flexed his fingers.

“You don’t like my teasing?” Marco murmured as he dragged his tongue from Reiner’s waist band up to his belly button then over towards his hip bone.

“Didn’t say that.” He moaned then yelped as sharp teeth bit into his side. “Damned Freckled Devil!” 

Marco laughed delightedly. “Freckled Devil? Well that’s a new one.” His mirth waned as he began tugging at the boxers around defined hips. “Tell me Reiner, how flexible are you?”

Reiner lifted his bottom to allow the removal of his boxer briefs. “Guess we’re about to find out.”

And without further preamble, Marco set to work on Reiner’s flush cock. He alternated between firm licks and hard suction. Reiner felt like he was ready to explode, but Marco was just getting started. Releasing his shaft, Marco nipped at the juncture of his inner thigh before sucking gently on his sac. Deft fingers twisted and rubbed at his nipples. The over stimulation between pleasure and pain made the blond whimper softly.

Spreading Reiner’s legs further apart, Marco got up on his knees. Gripping the backs of his muscular thighs he hitched them up until Reiner’s impeccably round ass was presented up in the air, practically bending him in half. Marco skimmed his hands over the perfect globes on display for him. Looking down at Reiner he could see his chest heaving from the awkward position and anticipation of what was to come. He looked slightly apprehensive at being so openly exposed.

“You ok?” 

He nodded.

“Do we need a safety word?”

Startled golden eyes grew large, “I don’t know, do we?”

Marco chuckled darkly. “I don’t think that will be necessary.” Leaning in he ran his tongue along the seam of his ass, up and over his shaft.

Reiner jolted pulling at the restraints tying him to the headboard and stuttered out Marco’s name. “W-what the fu—“ ‘Holy fucking hell. Goddamned devil!’ He cursed inwardly as Marco set in on tonguing his entrance. “Ah fuck Marco!” Said imp slapped one cheek hard enough to leave a mark then bit the other one. “Again, fuck!” Marco repeated his action as Reiner moaned loudly, then returned to lapping over his puckered hole. Hearing the hushed voices in the hallway as they passed the door only spurred him on.

Marco growled lowly as his fingers dug into Reiner’s flesh. Pulling back he crawled to the side of the bed as Reiner tried to uncurl himself. He turned sharply, “Don’t you fucking move.” Reiner felt heat spread throughout his lower belly and stilled at his words. ‘Seriously? No wonder there was always such a ruckus in their room and they fucked like rabbits.’ Marco came back and settled against his backside after retrieving a condom and lube. Coating his fingers, Marco watched Reiner’s face as he slipped one inside him. He gasped and shuddered as the digit worked him open. Nodding when he was ready for the second, Marco wasted no time scissoring him then adding a third.

Reiner tugged against the tie around his wrist. “Marco, please.” He’d had enough and just wanted him to get on with it.

Removing his boxers, his own erection practically screaming for attention, Marco rolled the latex over his length, readjusting Reiner’s wide hips, he lined himself up. Rubbing the head of his cock against his entrance, he teased, “Do you beg for him as well?”

“All the time.”

“Good, then this won’t be anything new to you.” He gradually breached Reiner, then pulled away, waiting a breath before pushing back in and then out again. 

Patience being pushed to the brink, “Marco! Just fuck me already!” Reiner’s voice pitched higher. 

Umber eyes rolled in exasperation, “Fine.” He plunged in to the hilt making both of them grunt at the sudden fullness and tight heat.

He gave Reiner exactly five seconds to adjust before plowing into him. Marco held nothing back and for a split second Reiner thought he may actually tear him in two. At the angle they were at and with the direct pounding into his prostate he found it difficult to catch his breath, but could care less. White specks danced in front of his eyes as he puffed out shallow pants. His arms pulled lightly at the silk tie wrapped tightly around his wrists.

Marco halted his assault abruptly and pulled him from the odd ‘yoga-esk’ pose he was currently in. Taking a long gasping breath, Reiner felt lightheaded as he was given but a moment to catch his breath before being flipped over on his stomach, tightening the bond even more.

“Damn it Marco.” He hissed.

“What? You want me to stop?” He pushed the burly man forward so he was on his elbows and knees, hands gripping the bed post.

He tried to adjust to the awkward position. He briefly wondered when everyone’s favorite saint became so damn strong and pushy. Maybe it wasn’t that he had hidden strength, more than he was able to bend him to his will while tied up. “No.”

The slighter man got into position and thrust back in, “Then suck it up.”

‘Ruthless little fuck.’ Reiner rested his head against his bound wrists moaning and cursing Marco’s very existence; but swore if that freckled bastard stopped fucking him he would kill him.

“Harder Marco.”

“What’s the magic word?”

Oh, he was so frustrating! “Now.”

“Wrong.” He slowed down to a torturously measured grind and ran his hands over the tight muscles in Reiner’s back. The blond growled his ire causing him to practically snicker.

“I could do this allllll night, Reiner. You brought this on yourself, you know.” Marco rolled his hips and reached down to fondle his heavy sac. Reiner let out a low whine and tried to buck back, Marco’s hand holding firm at his waist. “I was so willing to forget about what a fucking nasty day today was, but you had to egg me on. And now this is happening.” He brought the hand that fondled his back up to scratch hard down his spine. Reiner hissed and arched his back. Marco had almost come to a complete stop. 

“Marco, pl-please—“

“Please what?” He pressed a bit more, barely brushing the bundle of nerves that made Reiner want to scream. He could here Jean crying out down the hall as Bertholdt rammed into him hard enough to bang their headboard against the wall in a steady staccato. 

A wave of desire flooded through Reiner as he heard the increasing volume of Jean’s pleas. “Please move faster.”

Marco was feeling a bit sadistic as he listened, breathing hard as he heard his lover shout out another man’s name. “Hmm, I thought you wanted it harder?” He gripped at Reiner’s hips fingering the muscles that formed that perfect ‘V’.

“For the love of God, Marco! Will you please just fuck me?!?!”

“I don’t think I like your tone.”

Reiner whined as his body sagged against the bed.

“Guess we’ll have to work on that.”

Marco’s grip intensified as he pulled out and slammed back into the supple body beneath him. Reiner cried out as he was fucked in earnest. Hips pistoning hard and fast eliciting sweet, succulent sounds from Reiner’s throat.

The freckled beauty; and let’s face it, Marco was beautiful, even when he was being a dick, was a machine. Angry, hard, flawless as he fucked through Reiner’s shouts and praises. Encouraging him to take him and use him as he pleased. 

That is until the tiniest tear of fabric was heard through the cacophony of their fucking. He stuttered to a halt, brows furrowed together. Reiner panted, eyes wide as he peered over his shoulder at the now seething freckled angel, who was currently digging his fingers so hard into his hipbones that he was certain there would be deep bruises for days.

“What…was that?” Marco hissed.

“I-I—“ 

“Did—did you just rip my tie?”

‘Oh shit.’ Was all he could think before Marco clamored off the bed leaving him empty and feeling extremely exposed still tied to the bedpost. “Well it couldn’t have anything to do with the way you were drilling me into the headboard would it?” Reiner barked.

Marco stood at the head of the bed and ran his fingers over Reiner’s bound wrists. There. It was miniscule, but there none-the-less. With deft fingers he untied the cloth from the head board while the knot holding Reiner’s shackled wrists together remained intact. Wrapping the tie around one hand he jerked Reiner forward until they were pressed against each other face to face.

“Jean gave me this tie.” Marco stepped back yanking hard causing the taller man to stumble to his feet. 

“S-sorry.” Reiner muttered and cursed as he knocked the lamp off the night stand.

“Sorry?” Marco said softly. ‘Aww, dammit.’ “No, not yet.” Before Reiner had righted himself, his hands were yanked up over and behind his head. His cheek pressed hard against the wall with a grunt. “Marco—“

“All I want to hear from you is your screams.” He rasped against his ear, biting down on the fleshy part. Reiner moaned as Marco kicked his feet further apart and thrust inside. One hand holding the tie, the other around his chest. He gripped his pectoral massaging the firm muscle, then rolling the pert dusk colored nipple between his fingers. 

Reiner moaned then screamed lovely as Marco hit his prostate dead on. His damp forehead pressed against the cool wall as his fingers flexed wishing for something to hold onto. The pants and moans streamed endlessly at Marco’s relentless assault. “Oh fuck, yes!”

Freckled fingers moved to his waist, Marco’s hot breath on his shoulder. “You like that? Right there?”

Reiner hollered his approval. “I-if I say yes—fuck—will you stop?”

“N-no.” Marco panted.

“Yes! Yes, fuckin’ shit, yes!”

Chuckling darkly, Marco wrapped his hand around Reiner’s neglected length. He almost sobbed as Marco gave him a few firm strokes. Keening lowly, Reiner came hard panting through his orgasm. Marco’s hips stuttered at the tightening muscle around his cock. Gripping the blonds hip once more, he pulled him back into his thrusts before finally losing control coming with a sharp cry.

Reiner felt Marco pulse inside him as he slowly released the grip on the tie. Marco’s head resting on his shoulder, both panted in unison. Reiner felt lips press against his back as Marco slowly pulled out, hissing quietly at the soreness. 

“Sorry.”

The blond shook his head, “Don’t be.” Turning around, he lowered his arms in front of him and leaned against the wall.

Marco disposed of the condom and sat on the edge of the bed beckoning Reiner to come closer. There was a hitch in his step as he came to stand between Marco’s knees. Slim fingers deftly untied the knot around his wrists.

Reiner rubbed them, the skin still raw and red. Marco skimmed his fingers over Reiner’s naked form, the temptation too great to be denied. He then rubbed the skin around thick wrists.

“Sorry about your tie.”

Marco shrugged and pulled Reiner onto the bed. “It’s alright, I have three more just like it.”

Honey eyes looked down at him incredulously as the brunette snuggled up to him. “Seriously, Marco? Then what the hell was all that about?”

Marco let his fingers play across pale chest muscles. “Well, it is my favorite tie. Jean knew I liked it so much he bought me three more just like it just in case it got too worn.” Big brown eyes smiled up at him. “Guess it just did.”

Reiner smirked down at him and chuckled lightly muttering, “Freckled devil” and pulled him closer.

“Let’s just keep that one between us.”

“I think we’ve all figured out you have a real nasty streak every four months or so.”

“Yeah, I really hate team builders.” 

 

Reiner chuckled as they watched the sleeping heap of tangled limbs. Both men were snoring lightly. They were a hot mess; hair sticking up every which way, Jean trapped under Bertholdt’s arm. There was bright red bondage tape still wrapped around one of Jean’s forearms.

“Good grief.” Marco whispered. Turning towards Reiner, “Think we should leave them?”

The blond stretched his arms up over his head then winced. Marco glanced at him sheepishly, ’Sorry.’ Reiner waved him off. “Nah, let’s wake them up. It’s eleven o’clock and I’m hungry.” All he could think of was homemade Belgium waffles a la Bertl…and maybe a little whipped cream on that gorgeous tan ass. Crossing the room Reiner strode to the bed side and whacked his lover on his left cheek. 

The sleepy man squeaked and pushed his face into the side of Jean’s neck. Something resembling ‘go away’ was muttered as he lazily waved Reiner away. 

“Wake your culinary ass up. It’s almost noon and I’m starving.” Reiner ruffled his dark hair causing him to burrow further into Jean’s side.

The other two men exchanged glances. Marco smirked and shrugged his freckled shoulders. “Guess we’re going to have to resort to other measures.” Reiner gave a crooked smile as they both stated jumping on the bed. Both Jean and Bertholdt bounced all over the bed as their lovers tried to wake them from their sated slumber. 

Jean cursed like a sailor at the rude awakening as Bertholdt rolled over trying to get his bearings. Sitting up he caught Reiner around the waist, wrestling him down to the bed and wrapping his long legs around him as he snuggled into his side. Jean grabbed Marco’s wrist pulling him down on top of him with a grunt then flipping them over, pinning his freckled saint underneath his still groggy cranky form.

Marco laughed and wrapped his arms around Jean pulling him closer. Reiner turned so he could hold Bertholdt as well and get a nice grip on that firm ass. The four of them settled into a peaceful euphoria until Reiner whispered quietly’ but…I’m still hungry’, his stomach further breaking the silence sending all of them into a fit of laughter.


	3. Relax..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's a little over stressed and needs to learn how to relax. Good thing he has a little help...

Fly me to the moon; let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…’

Frank Sinatra’s smooth voice floated through the lazy atmosphere of the house. Jean and Marco stretched out on the oversized couch. Jean sat with a sketch pad drawing out designs for the project he was currently working on. Marco was lying between Jean’s legs, head resting on his upper thigh, feet dangling over the armrest as he engrossed himself in a book. Reiner piddled on his laptop answering emails. He was sprawled out on the floor, head propped up on a pillow against the far end of the couch. Bertholdt had been cooking all day using them as guinea pigs for a recipe he was trying to perfect.

There was a hushed curse then a noisy clatter from the kitchen. Seconds passed then a crash and a loud, “dammit!” Reiner sighed as he closed out his email. Setting his laptop aside he got up to check on his beloved. 

“Naba back.”  
“Don’t eat that!”  
“Reiner!”  
“No! I said No! Dammit dog!”

Reiner walked into the kitchen to see Bertholdt fighting with Naba trying to pry her jaw open to get to the food that had landed on the floor. He had a dish rag wrapped tightly around one hand. Glass, along with the dish he was preparing splattered across the floor.

“Babe, what happened?” He crossed the floor.

“Watch your step, there’s glass everywhere. Can you get her out of here?” Naba managed to wriggle out of Bertholdt’s grasp and continued to snarf up the food on the ground. “Nanaba, no!” Reiner scooped the massive hound up with ease. Bertholdt was near frantic. “Make sure she’s not eating glass!” 

“I got her.” Reiner took Naba outside and checked her mouth. There was blood on her tongue but it wasn’t hers. “Bad dog, you know better.” He said sternly. If Naba wanted, she could easily just take whatever was on the counter she was just that big. “I don’t blame you though; he is a hell of a cook.” Petting her head then checking her paws just in case, “No more freaking daddy out, ok?” Nanaba licked at her owner’s hands and took a quick swipe at his face before running off into the yard as Reiner went back inside to check on his distraught lover. He found Bertholdt agitatedly trying to clean up his mess, while muttering to himself. The rag in his left hand soaked through with blood. He backtracked to the bathroom to get the first aid kit, catching part of conversation from the living room.

“Why the hell did he name the dog after our sophomore English Lit teacher?”

“I don’t know. She was pretty cool.”

“Because her name was fun to say, jackass.” He smirked and went to rescue his culinary genius from further harm. Taking the broom from his hands, he guided Bertholdt to the sink and unwrapped his hand. “Bertl, you need to stop.” He held his hand under warm water and cleaned the cut across his palm.

The taller man hissed and sighed. “I just want to get the recipe right.”

“Well, the dog thought it was good.” Reiner quipped, expression light.

Bertholdt pulled a face. “Not helping.”

“You have been feeding us different variations of the same thing all day and they were all amazing.” Reiner took notice that the tips of his fingers were burnt as well.

“It’s not right though. I’m missing something.” Bertholdt mumbled.

Patiently Reiner dried his hand, applied ointment to the wound and then wrapped it. Luckily the cut wasn’t deep enough to require stitches. He placed kisses to each fingertip (‘your kisses burn’), smirking at Bertholdt’s comment, he doctored them all before wrapping Band-Aids around each. He could have made a joke there but it would have been less than appreciated.

When Bertholdt began fussing with the mess on the floor again, Reiner handed him a glass of wine and directed him to the living room. “Go have a seat and I will be there in a moment.”

Marco raised his gaze from his book as Bertholdt sat cross legged on the ground next to Reiner’s laptop. “You alright?”

“Yeah, just a flesh wound. The burns hurt worse.” He replied as he settled in.

Reiner appeared moments later brandishing a glass of wine for each of the loafers on the couch. He pulled Bertholdt close as they stretched out on the plush beige carpet. Bertholdt rested his head on Reiner’s shoulder fiddling with a loose thread at his collar as he zoned out.

“You’re still thinking about it aren’t you?” The blonde’s deep voice startled him out of his thoughts.

Sighing deeply he tried to get a little more comfortable. “It’s my grandmother’s recipe. I want to make sure I get it right.”

“Bertl, just relax. Your sisters won’t be here for a week. There is plenty of time, you are worrying over nothing.” Reiner kissed the side of his head.

“I guess so.” As comforting as those words were, he felt no closer to relaxing than he had when he started trying to figure out his grandmother’s recipe hours ago. She had never written anything down so he was going by memory and taste. And still couldn’t figure out what he was missing.

Reiner sat up abruptly. “Alright. Sit up, shirt off.” Bertholdt looked at him puzzled. “Come on.”

“Reiner, what are you—“The blond pulled him up and began to tug the shirt over his head.

“You need to unwind. I’m going to give you a massage and you’re not going to say a word about it. Now, lie down on your stomach.” He tossed the pillow in the middle of the floor. When Bertholdt looked like he was about to protest he shook his head and pointed to the pillow earning him a huff in return. Reiner disappeared into their bedroom before reemerging with a bottle of lotion. 

Bertholdt stretched his long limbs out lying face down on the pillow, tucking his arms up under it so he had a pocket of air to breath. Reiner straddled his hips, tugging down the navy blue workout pants Bertholdt was wearing until they sat right above his ass crack. Sitting on his rump Reiner squeezed some lotion in his hands rubbing them together then over the expanse of his partners caramel skin.

“Reiner, I don’t think this i—ooooohhh“ Bertholdt began to objection only to have it end in a long moan when strong hands dug into his shoulders.

Reiner chuckled under his breath, continuing to work out the knots in his shoulders, pushing Bertholdt’s arms down a bit so he could work better. “You were saying?”

Was he saying something? Bertholdt couldn’t remember, hell, he couldn’t even remember his own name. All he knew is that he didn’t want Reiner to stop.

Jean heard the initial moan but tried to ignore it focusing on his sketches. By the third one he was thoroughly distracted. He didn’t even think Bertholdt was aware that he was making those sinful sounds. He continued to draw only halfheartedly. The pleasurable moans and tiny grunts when Reiner hit a particularly tight knot bore into his head. 

“That ok?” “Right t-there. Oh, God don’t stop.” “Feels good Bertl?” “Mmm, yeah. S-so good.”

Jean stopped, laying the pencil against the pad; he hazarded a glance at the two on the floor. Reiner was rubbing small circles with his thumbs at the base of Bertholdt’s spine slowly working his way up. Once he reached the middle of his back, Bertholdt arched rolling his hips back into where Reiner was perched on his backside. The blond stilled his movement and closed his eyes for a moment before continuing up his shoulders.

Squeezing more lotion into his hands he pressed over the right shoulder then down his side. The contrast in skin tone made Jean’s inner artist perk up.

Flipping the page he made rough sketches of his friends, making sure to highlight the hands and muscles being worked over. Bertholdt let out a low breathy moan when Reiner ran his fingers through dark messy locks massaging his scalp. The larger man leaned down and whispered into his ear causing Bertholdt to buck backwards into Reiner’s groin. Reiner rested his forehead against Bertholdt’s shoulder blade as he continued rubbing his head. 

Lifting his head he breathed on the back of his neck, not touching but close enough to send a needy shiver through the prone man beneath him. His tongue darted out to quickly taste Bertholdt’s caramel skin. Bertholdt shifted under his weight, reaching back behind him with his good hand, he slid it between Reiner’s legs pressing into his clothed crotch.

“Bertholdt.” Reiner groaned as long dextrose fingers kneaded him through his jeans. 

Jean was riveted. Ok, he’ll admit to always being voyeuristic. Especially, when it came to his roommates. They were both hot as fuck. He knew what both of them were like between the sheets, but when it was the two of them alone they were so much more sensual. Their movements and touches were different; mapping, knowing, caressing, loving. Kind of like him and Marco. Not that they didn’t fuck each other into the mattress on the regular. He continued to draw them, finding it a little harder to concentrate on the loose sketches he would no doubt visit later to add more detail to.

Berthold had rolled over on his back, still with Reiner hovering over him, loosely draping his injured hand around Reiner’s thick neck; he pulled him down to his awaiting lips. Parting them instantly when Reiner’s tongue asked for entrance, moaning into his mouth as he continued palming his length. He managed to get the top button and zipper undone before Reiner pulled his hand away placing it above his head. Bertholdt wasn’t having it. “Want to touch you.” He murmured against his lovers lips. Reiner released his wrist and brought his hand to grasp the side of that long neck. Bertholdt’s hand reached down to push the hem of Reiner’s shirt up as far as he could. Catching the hint, Reiner pulled the shirt up over his head letting it fall to the side. Bertholdt’s long fingers touched him everywhere. He brought Reiner back down towards his hunger mouth. 

The blond growled into his mouth, rolling his hips downward while deepening the kiss. Tan fingers ran along the lines of his side and back, trailing across each muscle with just his fingertips. 

Jean nudged Marco in the side with his foot trying to get his attention. Marco wrapped his arm around Jean’s calve and rubbed along his shinbone, eyes still trained on his book. He felt Jean shift and repositioned his head. Continuing his story, he felt the light ‘thump’ of the sketch pad hit the top of his head. He took the pad and looked up to question his, hard (?), pillow. Jean wasn’t even looking at him. His eyes trained over his head on the floor. Jean blindly palmed Marco’s head turning it to where he was fixated.

Eyes wide and mouth agape he took in the make out session on the living room floor. His best friends completely oblivious to anyone or anything else around them. Both ground their hips into one another with a lazy roll. Reiner broke the embrace and began kissing down the long expanse of Bertholdt’s neck stopping at the juncture of his shoulder to suck up a dark purple mark. Olive green eyes went wide then fluttered shut; a small gasp escaped his throat. Reiner continued his trek lower across his collarbone and down his chest.

“No, come back.” Bertholdt pleaded. Reiner never denied his lover anything, especially if he asked. He swept down onto swollen lips kissing him deeply and passionately. The pads of his thumbs pressed small circles into dark nipples earning him a tiny whimper and a beautifully arched back.

“Jean, we should—“ Marco’s whisper was cut off as Jean’s hand covered his mouth. “Shh.” Marco nodded and Jean moved his hand down to rest on his shoulder where he toyed with the skin under the collar of his shirt. 

Bertholdt’s hand slid down the back of Reiner’s open jeans grasping onto one cheek holding him flush against him. Reiner pulled back; piercing golden eyes peered into a sea of green. “Want to taste you.” This time he made his journey without hindrance.

Placing open mouth kisses across tan skin, he let his tongue flick out against defined muscles, his teeth grazing over prominent hipbones. Reiner grasped Bertholdt’s pants at his waist and slowly lowered them, peppering kisses over newly exposed flesh. 

“Reiner…” Bertholdt breathed, his skin taking on a rosy hue.

He pulled his pants down low enough for Bertholdt’s member to spring free. Humming lowly, Reiner languidly licked him from the base to the head. Removing his cumbersome pants completely he settle in between his lover’s long legs taking him fully in his mouth. 

The couple on the couch watched as Reiner worked sweet moans and whimpers from Bertholdt’s parted lips. He hooked his bulky arm under one long leg and pressed down onto Bertl’s hip trying to keep him still. Reiner’s other hand wrapped around the base of his engorged cock.

Bertholdt’s injured hand clenched and unclenched, wanting something to grasp onto while the other roamed over any amount of Reiner’s pale skin he could reach. 

Jean was convinced he would come in his pants if Marco even so much as moved his head. He felt Marco slide his hand under his pant leg and stroke the muscle at the back of his calve. He had let his hand play over Marco’s freckled shoulder and across his collarbone, when both of them froze.

Shit.

Reiner looked up as he came back up Bertholdt’s shaft and was staring right at them. He released the heave cock from his mouth and made a show of licking up one side then down the other, swirling his tongue around the head before taking him fully in his mouth again. Finally breaking eye contact he focused on making Bertholdt writhe.

Bertholdt panted lovely praise in between moan and tiny cries. There was a muted ‘thud’ to his right just as Reiner deep throated and swallowed around him. Arching his back almost completely off the floor he moaned loudly and turned his head towards the noise. Marco’s book and the sketch pad slipped from his fingers. He gazed up through hooded lids at the large russet eyes fixated on him. 

Marco blushed furiously as Bertholdt licked his lips taking the lower one between his teeth. Jean moaned softly gaining the tan incubus’ attention stretched out for their viewing pleasure. A small smirk played across his pouty lips.

Running his long fingers though short blond hair, encouraging his lover to continue, he let his eyes fall back to Marco, who was now so enthralled he had forgotten to breath. Jean caressed the side of his heated cheek, when he felt the grip around his leg tighten. “Breath, babe.”

Reiner’s rough voice broke the silence as Bertholdt continued to pant. “Are you guys just going to watch or are you going to join in? Whichever you want man, but you better make it quick before I start fucking this fine piece of ass. (Earning him a light smack on the arm)” He lubed up his fingers with the lotion he brought out and inserted one thick digit into his lover, eliciting a sinful sound from his throat. 

Marco glanced back at Jean who raised a brow and tilted his head ‘if you want.’ That was all the consent he needed. Crawling off the couch he crossed the short distance to where Bertholdt lay, crashing his mouth against his. Bertholdt squeaked in surprise at the sudden passion the Marco poured from his lustful mouth.

“Fuck Marco.” Jean breathed. He always liked watching the two of them make out. It was either shy soft kisses and touches or full on desire and groping. He watched them from his spot on the couch, now in an upright position.

Reiner loved the view; those two were always a sight to behold. He watched Bertholdt’s hand slip under Marcos’ shirt and up his chest. Playing with his nipples, he coaxed a mewl from Marco throat. Marco let his hands trail over Bertholdt’s caramel skin. The later broke contact when Reiner inserted another finger, pumping them slowly. 

Marco turned his attention to the blond watching his fingers disappear into his lover’s heat. 

“Marco.” He looked up into gold orbs. “Come here.” Marco closed the space between them as Reiner reached for him, muttering ‘lose the shirt’. Marco did so quickly as his large hand guided his own to Bertholdt’s neglected length; wrapping his hand around it’s girth and began gentle but firm strokes. Marco heard his name panted behind him as he pulled Reiner into a deep, biting kiss.

Jean watched the show as Reiner popped the button on Marco’s pants while his lover stroked Bertholdt’s cock. He was in sensory overload. It took his name being called twice to realize he was being beckoned.

Light amber eyes shifted to Bertholdt’s outstretched hand. His fingers crooked waving him closer. 

“Jean.”

“Bertl.”

“I want your cock in my mouth. Bring it to me.”

He was two seconds from losing his shit as it was, cock sucking withstanding. He found himself moving on his own accord. “Bertl, I’m going to last all of five seconds if I put my dick in your mouth.” Eloquent as ever Jean.

“Perfect, at least I won’t have to wait to taste you.” Jean shucked his shirt as Bertholdt made quick work of his pants. “You’re going to have to help me out. I only have one good hand.” Leaning back on his elbows, he waited for Jean to straddle him and knell down.

Bertholdt could taste the pre-cum on his tongue as he swiped it over the tip of Jean’s engorged head. “Fuck.” He heard Jean whisper form above. Wrapping his lips around him he sucked gently, keeping his tongue pressed flat against the underside then rolling it over the slit causing Jean to buck his hips. “Bertl.” He bobbed his head in a languid rhythm feeling Jean get harder against his tongue. He released him with a wet pop. 

“I need you to fuck my mouth, Jean.” Moaning he tangled his fingers in silky dark locks, Jean held the back of Bertholdt’s head and thrust slowly into his mouth. He could hear Reiner moaning behind him. Bertholdt let a high pitch cry reverberate around his cock as Reiner’s fingers found his prostate. Jean gazed down as he fucked into Bertholdt’s pouty mouth. Blown out green eyes stared up at him. With a shudder and a small whimper he spilled his essence down Bertholdt’s throat. 

The brunette drank from him hungrily, lapping at his cock when he pulled away. “Sorry.” He blushed.

Bertholdt slumped back to the ground. “Don’t be.” He rasped as he ran his long fingers over Jean’s tight thighs.

Jean bent down to kiss him thoroughly, enjoying the taste of himself on the other man’s tongue. Skimming his hand over heated skin he could feel the slight sheen of sweat beginning to form. He kissed his way across Bertholdt’s jaw and down his neck. Letting his tongue graze across his salty skin to his collarbone he sucked up a mark close to the one Reiner had left earlier. Lithe fingers threaded through his hair as he continued towards one pert nipple. Jean felt rough fingers trace over the swells of his ass and reach down to cup his sac, kneading and tugging gently.

Moaning he nipped at the dark bud in his mouth then soothing it with sweet flicks of the tongue. He felt Bertholdt move beneath him and his breath hitched. 

“You ok?” His Marco asked breathily.

“Marco, please.” Bertholdt begged. His body rocked with every slow movement of Marco’s cock. Jean turned his attention to Bertholdt’s neglected length. His mouth practically watered, cock twitching at the sinful sight above him, the sounds around him and Reiner’s tongue at his entrance, fuck, he felt like he would come quicker than the last time.

Marco picked up the pace forcing more of Bertholdt’s length down his throat. The tall man whined loudly.

“Fuck him harder, Marco.” Reiner instructed. Jean pulled away as Marco fucked into Bertholdt harder, throwing one of his legs over his shoulder. Bertholdt scrambled for purchase grabbing onto Jean arm as he screamed out his pleasure.

Reiner continued to tease him until Jean finally snapped. “Braun, if you’re going to fuck me, get on with it!”

Reiner lined up behind him and slowly pushed his way in. With the first breach Jean hung his head and forced himself to relax. “I’m gonna fuck you so good.” Reiner cooed as he slowly slid into Jean’s tight heat all the way to the hilt.

Jean panted as he adjusted to Reiner’s size. “Y-you better. There are at least t-two others willing to do it if you can’t.”

“That fucking mouth of yours, Kirstein.” Reiner’s gravelly throat growled. Yeah, that fucking mouth of his always got him what he wanted. Reiner pounded into him hard, jarring his very existence. It was fucking wonderful! The brawny blond was a powerhouse when fucking and put every muscle he had into it.

“Fuck yyeessss!” He groaned.

“Reiner-nngh-pull his hair!” Bertholdt managed between thrusts.

Reiner grabbed a handful of ash blond hair and pulled Jean’s head back. A broken moan escaped his wicked mouth.

“Harder…” Marco ground out adjusting his hold on Bertholdt to grab his other leg.

The blond tightened his grip on Jean’s hip, fucking him faster and yanking back on his hair. Jean cried out, swearing liberally as he reached back for Reiner’s wrist at his waist.

Marco straightened back onto his knees bringing Bertholdt up with him so his lower back was off the ground. Legs still draped over freckled shoulders, he gripped tan hips, pounding faster. Bertholdt’s grip on Jean’s arm tightened as decadent cries of pleasure poured from his mouth. 

“M-mm-m-Marco, I’m gonna—“ Bertholdt screamed lifting his back off the ground so only his shoulders touched when Marco grabbed ahold of his length and began stroking him in time with his thrusts.

“It’s ok, it’s ok, me t-too.” Marco panted, grunting when Bertholdt came and tightened around him. A few more thrusts had Marco whiting out as he lost control.

In typical Bertl fashion, he pulled Marco down to him and kissed him reverently (Jean could honestly say he was jealous as he watched them) as they regained their composure. 

They could still hear their lover’s going at it behind them. Looking over Marco’s shoulder he could see the two shift positions. Reiner pulled Jean up against his chest, one arm across the thinner male’s chest, the other still firmly in Jean’s tight grip at his hip.

Marco gazed back over his shoulder as well then murmured into Bertholdt’s ear. Green eyes connected with his own and a slight nod was given. Both crawled the short distance to the others. Jean finally released Reiner’s wrist when he noticed them and reached for Marco. He ran his freckled fingers over Jean’s sweat slicked skin, stopping to grasp his weeping cock. Jean sobbed his name as he pumped him in time with Reiner’s thrusts which had slowed considerably when Bertholdt knelt behind him. Licking up the side of Reiner’s thick neck, Bertholdt’s snaked his hand between pale legs to fondle his sac and press his thumb against his entrance. Both Reiner and Jean moaned and swore in unison.

Bertholdt brought his lips close to Reiner’s ear, “Feels good doesn’t he?” He nibbled the outer shell, catching his canine on the fleshy part of his lobe.

Reiner nodded weakly and gasped when he felt Bertholdt move his hand back so his middle finger slid effortlessly inside him. “Bertl.” The blond rested his head on Jean’s shoulder panting as he continued his thrusting as long fingers fucked into him. Jean moaned loudly when Marco took him in his mouth and began rolling his tongue around the head of his cock. Reiner groaned low as another digit pushed into him. “Bertl—ah, Jean!” He felt Jean squeeze around him as Marco took him all the way in.

“Don’t stop now, babe. He still wants it.” Bertholdt purred against his neck, flicking his tongue out to taste the salt on his skin. His fingers pumping slowly as he left open mouthed kisses on his shoulder searching for that special spot. Reiner’s body jerked hard pulling Jean back onto him as he clamped down on those long prodding fingers, shouting into Jean’s shoulder as he came hard. Jean threw his head back at the sharp thrust that assaulted his prostate. Nimble fingers continued to stroke over that sensitive button until Reiner had to reach back shakily and still his hand.

Jean came with a strangled whimper as Marco swallowed around his length. His fingers knotted in dark locks. After taking all Jean gave, Marco pulled back licking over his swollen lips giving Jean a beaming smile, to which Jean rolled his eyes with a loose simper on his lips. He hissed when Reiner pulled out slowly, falling bonelessly into Bertholdt’s lap. Jean turned to flop down into Marco’s arms resting his head against his chest.

“Well, that escalated quickly.” Reiner chuckled as they all caught their breathes.

“I totally blame the two of you.” Marco smirked. It had been a while since they had done this, wishing it would happen more often.

“I blame Bertholdt for all that damn moaning he was doing. You have no idea how hot that was.” Jean groaned as he stretched, “Thought I was going to lose it on the back of Marco’s head.” Which earned him a smack on the shoulder and a grimace from Marco.

Bertholdt blushed prettily. “I think Reiner is the real culprit here.”

The blond looked up at him, “Me?”

“Yes you. If you hadn’t started massaging me, I wouldn’t have made those noises and we wouldn’t have ended up fucking in the middle of the living roo—“ Bertholdt stopped and pushed and Reiner. “Get up, get up!”

Leaning forward he watched perplexed as Bertholdt darted into the kitchen. “What are you doing?”

“I remembered what was in Gram’s recipe!” He shouted back.

“Seriously? A foursome made you remember what was in your grandmother’s recipe?” Reiner shot back.

“Don’t say it like that! You make it sound dirty!” Bertholdt hollered as he clattered around the kitchen pulling bowls and ingredients out of the cabinets.

 

“It is dirty.” Reiner laughed loudly and stretched. “At least put on an apron on so you don’t burn yourself. I still need that, you know.”

Marco gave Reiner a sideways glance as he smirked at him. “That was almost touching.”

“Wasn’t it?” Reiner started gathering up their clothes and pulled on his boxer briefs.

“Oi, Bertholdt. Wash your hands; we all know where they’ve been!” Jean yelled. Bertholdt poked his head around the corner with a deadpanned expression. Jean smiled that infamous shit eating grin of his. “I don’t want that shit in my food.”

“Really, Jean? Considering all that you’ve had in that mouth?” The Chef snapped a black rubber glove over his injured hands and flipped Jean off.

“Is he really cooking naked?” Marco queued.

“Yep, looks like it.” Reiner got up and headed towards the kitchen, Marco and Jean right behind him as they shimmied into their own boxers. 

The playlist changed as Panic at the Disco blared through the speakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah. I'm with Reiner, that did escalate quickly. Wasn't my original intent but yeah, that kinda happened. Hope it wasn't too disappointing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading y'all! Besitos!


End file.
